1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless transmitter for use in a vehicle, and more particularly to a wireless transmitter capable of wireless transmission of audio signals and visual signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As society has become more mobile, demand has increased for electronic appliances and devices operable in vehicles. For example, video display devices, video cassette players (VCPs) and digital video disc (DVD) players have been provided in vehicles for video entertainment while traveling.
A video entertainment system may be permanently mounted in a vehicle. However, it is also desirable to connect a portable electronic device, such as a portable video compact disc (VCD) player or a DVD player, to a vehicle's power supply and to an existing sound system in the vehicle.
Devices are known for connecting a portable audio device, such as a compact disc (CD) player, to a vehicle's sound system, whereby audio signals from the CD player can be wirelessly transmitted to a receiver on the vehicle for broadcast through, for example, the vehicle's radio. Some of the known connecting devices use a vehicle's power supply through a connection to a power port, such as a cigarette lighter.
It has also become popular to display text on a display portion of, for example, a radio. The text may include, for example, information such as names of songs and artists. Text signals may be synchronized with audio and video signals and stored on a CD or a DVD along with audio and video signals.
Therefore, it may be desirable to transmit text signals from a portable entertainment device for broadcast on a display of a vehicle's sound system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a connecting device that utilizes a vehicle's power supply and can be used in conjunction with a portable video or audio player, to wirelessly transmit audio and text signals to an existing entertainment system in a vehicle for broadcast thereon.